La historia de Kalos
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Cinco jovenes entrenadores fueron elegidos para probar un nuevo metodo de Evolución, pasando los ocho gimnasios de la región de Kalos, pero los chicos pasaran por momentos que sus corazones no serán capaces de aguantar (Nuzlocke del Pokemon Y)
1. Primeras capturas

**Yo: *Haciendo que suene una introducción al estilo FOX* 27haruhichan publica su mejor nuzlocke challenge!**

**Nutty: Primero, ya habias publicado un fic de pokemon antes y lo borraste y segundo ¿Qué no hay una comunidad para los nuzlockes?**

**Yo: Si, lo borre por no pensar en más capítulos, no se si hay comunidad de nuzlockes y la vez no me importa.**

**Ginga: te doy mis felicitaciones la verdad por esto.**

**Yo: gracias, aparte, digamos que este en un fic por mi primer aniversario en FF ¡HELL YEAH!**

**Rainbow: lo único que le pertenece a la jefa es este fic.**

**Yo: me saltare algo de la introducción por simple flojera ewe**

* * *

**_Reglas que usare:_**

**_1\. Solo se atrapa el primer pokemon de una nueva zona._**

**_2\. Los intercambios no cuentan como encuentros._**

**_3\. Pokemon debilitado = Pokemon muerto_**

**_4\. Pociones solamente en los combates_**

**_5\. Todos los Pokemon deben tener nombre_**

**_6\. Solo usare la Mega Evolución en un caso EXTREMO (O sea, con cue'a lo usare una vez, ya que no me gusta Mega Evolucionar)_**

* * *

"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!" gritaba una chica de cabello castaño claro, de nombre Pauli, vistiendo una blusa negra, zapatos rojos y unas zapatillas mientras llegaba agitada a una de las mesas en Pueblo Acuarela.

"Eso es llegar tarde nivel Dios Pully" dijo Tierno, un chico robusto que usaba una camiseta con un Vanillite estampado y unos pantalones naranjas, sumándole unos zapatos negros

Pauli, o Pully, como le decían sus amigos de cariño, lo miro seria y respondió "Callate pelota playera...".

En eso, los otros tres que estaban ahí: Trevor, Shauna y Calem se rieron un poco ante eso.

Trevor es un chico de estatura algo baja, su cabello es rojizo y vestía una camiseta gris verdoso con unos pantalones grises y zapatillas verdes.

Shauna es una chica morena de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual esta tomado en dos coletas altas, usa una polera rosa con listones negros, unos pantalones cortos de color azul y unos zapatos rosas.

Finalmente Calem, un chico alto de cabello negro que usualmente viste de azul **(N/A: repito... ¡flojera!)**

"Bueno, te esperabamos Pully" dijo Shauna animada "Pues... ¡Al fin recibiremos nuestro primer Pokemon!"

"T-Tierno y yo ya tenemos los nuestros, así que escojan ustedes" dijo Trevor algo tímido mientras Tierno sacaba una caja que tenía a los tres Pokemon iniciales: Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie.

"... No hay bronca por lo de ¨Pelota playera¨..." le dijo Tierno a Pauli, quien sonrió nerviosa.

Pauli dijo un leve ¨perdón¨ antes de pensar en cual Pokemon escoger, pero notó que solamente quedaba una Poke Ball en la caja "¿Qué cara-? ¡¿Como pudieron escoger sin mi?!" gritó histérica mirando a Shauna y a Calem ya con Chespin y Fennekin.

"No me resistí" se disculpó Shauna con su nuevo Fennekin entre brazos mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Tardaste más que cuando viniste para aca" respondió Calem en tono de burla mirando a su Chespin.

"¡Put-!" gritó Pauli antes de calmarse "Bueno, al menos dejaron al tipo agua..." dijo resignada mientras agarraba la Poke Ball restante y la abría dejando ver a un Froakie que tenía cara de aburrimiento "Hola amiguito".

El Forakie solo la miró antes de soltar un "Meh..." totalmente aburrido.

"E-etto..." Pauli tenía una gota estilo anime mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero "B-bueno, tenía pensado ponerte un nombre ¿Qué opinas?"

"Me da igual..." respondió Froakie aun aburrido.

"No me sorprende que hables conmigo" dijo Pauli en voz baja "Bueno ¿Qué nombre creen que deberia darle chicos?"

Al terminar la pregunta, comenzaron las mil y un recomendaciones:

"¡Aqua!" dijo Shauna feliz.

"Ese Froakie es macho" respondió Trevor "Que tal ¿Atlas?"

"¿Derek?" sugirió Tierno.

"¿Lord Agua?" preguntó Calem.

A Pauli no le llamo la atención ninguno de los nombres sugeridos, entonces se le prendió el foco "¡Lo tengo!" dijo victoriosa tomando a Froakie "Te llamaras Kisuke ¿Te gusta?"

Froakie lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió "Kisuke suena bien" respondió.

**Nombre: Kisuke**

**Especie: Froakie**

**Genero: Macho**

**Habilidad: Torrente**

**Naturaleza: Solitario**

**Característica****: Esta orgulloso de su fuerza**

"Lo mejor será que le diga a mi mama de mi viaje, me fui sin decirle casi nada..." dijo Pauli tomando a Kisuke y comenzando a caminar. Cuando de repente Shauna la llamó.

"¡Pully!" Pauli volteó "¿Quieres que tu primer combate sea conmigo?" preguntó Shauna entusiasmada mientras su Fennekin estaba tan emocionado que salian cenizas de su respiración.

"¿Tu que dices Kisuke?" preguntó Pauli, a lo que Kisuke simplemente saltó con ganas de luchar "¡Eso es un sí!"

"Muy bien, entonces ¡Fiffy, Arañazo!" dijo Shauna haciendo que Fiffy (Fennekin) sacara las garras y saltara al ataque. Aunque Kisuke intentó esquivarlo, Fiffy fue más rápida y le araño el estomago.

"¡Kisuke! ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Pauli preocupada. Kisuke se levantó y volteó a su reciente entrenadora mientras decía "No te preocupes..." Pauli se sintió aliviada y dijo firmemente "¡Usa Burbuja!"

Sin más, Kisuke infló sus mejillas, para luego soltar una cantidad no muy grande de burbujas, pero lo bastante fuerte como para rodear a Fiffy "¡Fiffy, busca como escapar!" dijo Shauna asustada, pero las burbujas ya habían golpeado a Fiffy, debilitandola enseguida "¡No, Fiffy!" Shauna fue a tomar a su Pokemon en brazos "No tuve tiempo de contemplar su lindura..."

Los demás simplemente cayeron al estilo anime mientras Calem se levantaba y se dirigía a Shauna "Si serás... deja que cure a tu Pokemon..." curó rápidamente las heridas de Fiffy y miró a Pauli "Ve a decirle a tu madre sobre el viaje, nosotros te esperaremos en la Ruta 2" dijo antes de salir con los demás de Pueblo Acuarela. Sin más, Pauli tomó a Kisuke y fue de regreso a su casa para contarle a su madre.

"Entonces..." dijo levemente Kisuke "¿Como puedes entenderme?" preguntó curioso.

"Larga historia" respondió Pauli indiferente "Fue antes de mudarnos a Pueblo Boceto, en la región de Johto si mal no recuerdo"

Kisuke saltó de los brazos de su dueña "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedes contarme..." dijo sonriendo.

La castaña frunció el ceño y respondió "No..." volvió a tomar a Kisuke y siguió caminando.

~De vuelta en casa~

"¡Llegaste corazón!" dijo alegremente la madre de Pauli yendo a abrazar a su hija.

"¡Antes del apachurro innecesario!" respondió Pauli con un Reflejo Ninja, evitando así el abrazo "Mamá... él es Kisuke" dijo presentando a su Froakie "Resulta que esa llamada de Calem y Shauna era para comenzar mi viaje"

Su madre quedó sorprendida de por medio "Ya veo..." dijo en voz baja "_Yo esperaba que esto no pasara después de lo ocurrido hace años..._" pensó preocupada "B-bueno, creo que ya tienes edad para cuidarte sola".

Pauli asintió "Tranquila, voy a estar bien" respondió sonriendo "Además, en caso de peligro, cuento con Kisuke" dijo mirando de reojo a su Pokemon.

**(N/A: soy bastante mala en escenas familiares, así que esa parte se saltara)**

Luego de una despedida, sin mencionar los mil y un ¨Consejos de cuidado para viajes¨, Pauli y Kisuke partieron a la Ruta 2 para reunirse con los demás.

"Perdón por la tardanza, de nuevo..." se disculpó Pauli llegando a las afueras de Pueblo Boceto, donde estaban Calem y Shauna "¿Donde fueron Trevor y Tierno?" preguntó al no ver a los otros dos.

"Dijeron que nos alcanzarían pronto" respondió Calem "Yo mientras le enseño a Shauna como atrapar Pokemon".

"_Oportunidad para que Yo también entienda_" pensó Pauli antes de escuchar un gruñido bastante adorable, los tres voltearon hacia la hierba alta y vieron como un Bunnelby saltaba de su escondite.

"¡Perfecto, sal Robinette!" dijo Calem sacando a su Fletching "Les explicó, para asegurar una captura, tienen que debilitar al Pokemon, pero no demasiado, observen"

Calem ordenó a Robinette usar Tacleada, resultó ser crítico, ya que Bunnelby llego a rebotar en el piso, pero aún podia mantenerse de pie, haciendo que respondiera también con Tacleada, la cual golpeo a Robinette, pero no le hizo mucho daño. "Es el momento. Poke ball ¡Ve!" dijo Calem lanzando una Poke ball hacia el Bunnelby, quedando capturado sin ningún problema.

"¡Whoa! ¡Ese Pokemon quedó dentro de la Poke ball!" dijo Shauna totalmente asombrada por el acto de captura.

"Shauna... tu Fennekin también esta en una Poke ball..." respondió Calem.

"Lo se, pero aun así es impresionante".

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será entrar al Bosque Novarte ¿Qué dicen chicas?" preguntó Calem

"¡Yo voy!" respondió Shauna.

"Yo también" dijo Pauli calmada antes de que sus amigos entraran en las profundidades del bosque "Vamos Kisuke" no pudieron dar unos pocos pasos, pues escucharon un pequeño grito.

"¡Auch! ¡Fijate por donde vas humana!" Pauli y Kisuke miraron hacia abajo y pudieron ver a un diminuto (y adorable) Scatterbug llorando de dolor, ya que la castaña le había pisado. "Yo vivo de mi público, así que no me pises ¿Vale?"

"¡V-vale, lo siento!" se disculpó Pauli agachándose para quedar a la altura de ese Pokemon "Espera... ¿Como es eso de ¨Yo vivo de mi público¨?"

"Veras..." respondió Scatterbug "Todos los Pokemon de esta ruta tienen envidia de mi cadena evolutiva, ya que, cuando mi especia llega a cierto nivel, se vuelve aun más hermosa de lo que ya es" dijo con orgullo.

Entrenadora e inicial quedaron callados "_No estoy muy de acuerdo con su respuesta..._" pensaron los dos.

"Oye pequeñín ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? Así evolucionarías más rápido" dijo Pauli poniendo una Poke ball frente al Scatterbug.

"Soy independiente, niña..." respondió el pequeño insecto antes de darse la vuelta, aunque no duró así mucho tiempo "Aunque... ¿Estas segura de que evolucionare pronto si me uno a ti?" Pauli asintió "De acuerdo..." dijo resignado antes de golpear la Poke ball con su cabecita.

**Nombre: Billy**

**Especie: Scatterbug**

**Género: Macho**

**Habilidad: Polvo escudo**

**Naturaleza: Raro**

**Característica****: Es algo cabezota**

"¡Oye tu!" gritó un niño saliendo de la nada "¡Luchemos!"

"¿Qué coño?" preguntó Pauli antes de ver como ese niño sacaba a un Zigzagoon, ella suspiró "Acabemos con esto Billy" dijo sacando a su nuevo Scatterbug "¡Tacleada!"

La batalla no fue nada larga, debido a que Zigzagoon no hizo ningún ataque más que Latigo "Idiota" dijo Billy tras hacerle el golpe de gracia.

"¡No Zigzagoon!" dijo el niño tomando a su Pokemon "Maldita"

"La próxima vez, no uses solamente Latigo" respondió Pauli regresando a Billy y seguir caminando hacia el Bosque Novarte.

~Bosque Novarte~

"Es menos feo de lo que pense" dijo Pauli viendo el lugar, hasta que divisó una poción al medio de la hierba "A recoger esa Poción" dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡Pully!" era Shauna, quien venía corriendo hacia ella "Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te parece si pasamos el bosque juntas? puedo curar a tus Pokemon si así quieres" dijo.

Lo primero que pensó Pauli con eso fue: "_Enfermera Joy portatil_"... "Ok" respondió "Solo déjame tomar esa Poción de allí".

Igual que antes, cuando Pauli pisó la hierba alta, vieron una mancha verde pasaba disparada al lado de ella, como queriendo arañarla "¡¿Qué demonios!?" dijo asustada.

"¡Pully, en el árbol!" dijo Shauna apuntando hacia arriba, ahí pudieron ver a un Pansage que sostenía unos sandwiches.

"¡Mono maldito! ¡Devuélveme mi comida!" gritó Pauli enojada, a lo que el Pansage le sacó la lengua.

"Obligame idiota" respondió ese Pansage en tono molesto.

Pauli solo quedó callada "Kisuke..." llamó a su Froakie "... Burbuja"

"¿Crees que unas simples burbujas me lastimarian?" preguntó Pansage ya con un sandwich entero en su boca. Por desgracia se distrajo, recibiendo así el impacto y perdiendo el equilibrio "¡Maldita sea!" dijo cayendo al piso. A los pocos segundos se levantó "¡Ya veras!" se lanzó con las garras afiladas, en efecto iba a usar Arañazo.

Kisuke logro esquivarlo sin problemas "Demasiado lento..." dijo antes de hacerle un Destructor. Momento ideal para que Pauli le lanzara la Poke ball y así quedar capturado.

**Nombre: Samu**

**Especie: Pansage**

**Género: Macho**

**Habilidad: Gula**

**Naturaleza: Travieso**

**Característica: Le gusta luchar**

"_¿Por qué no pudo ser un Pansear o un Fletching?_" pensó Pauli recogiendo la Poke ball de Samu "Peor es nada, vamonos Shauna" vió que la morena ya no estaba "¿Shauna?" preguntó al no ver a Shauna.**  
**

"Pauli..." llamó Kisuke haciendo que Pauli volteara y viera como Shauna intentara atrapar a un Pikachu, claro con la ayuda de Fiffy, haciendo que a Pauli y a Kisuke les saliera una gota estilo anime.

"Perdón ¿Qué decias?" preguntó Shauna ya dándose por vencida con ese Pikachu.

"Creo que mejor me adelanto y te dejo tratar de capturar a ese Pikachu" respondió Pauli "Luego me alcanzas"

"De acuerdo" respondió Shauna siguiendo al anterior Pikachu como un tigre a un venado.

Pauli y Kisuke intercambiaron miradas "No tengo palabras para esto..." dijo la entrenadora antes de seguir caminando. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Calem, Trevor y Tierno, así que apretó el paso para alcanzarlos "Creo que esto habrá valido la pena"

"Dime el por qué..." dijo Billy saliendo de su Poke ball y posándose en el hombro de Pauli.

"Al menos por la captura tuya y la de Samu..." respondió Pauli antes de que una chica rubia se interpusiera en su camino.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó la chica con mirada seria y atormentadora mientras su Pikachu se asomaba entre sus piernas "Soy Rita" se presentó.

"Pauli..." respondió Pauli algo asustada por la mirada de Rita "¿Qué quieres?"

Rita caminó lentamente hacia Pauli "¿Te apetece una lucha?" preguntó.

Pauli la miro aun más asustada "Eh... no gracias..." respondió tratando de pasar de largo. Cosa que le fue díficil, sobre todo porque su Pikachu usó Impactrueno para alejarla "¡Oye!" dijo enojada "¿Qué tanto quieres combatir?"

"Para así demostrar que tan cobarde eres" respondió Rita.

Pauli la miro enojada y luego dijo seria "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Quiero ver si en serio tienes madera de entrenadora o si eres una cobarde" respondió Rita.

"Ok, si tanto lo quieres..." dijo Pauli, "Pero solo porque ODIO que me digan cobarde" hizo una seña para que Billy bajara de su hombro y así comenzara el combate "Disparo Demora"

Billy lanzó su seda hacia el Pikachu, la cual apenas le rozó los pies "¿Es todo? Pikachu Impactrueno" ordenó Rita haciendo que Pikachu iluminara sus mejillas.

"Billy, Taclea-" Pauli no pudo terminar la frase pues presencio como una descarga eléctrica envolvía a su Scatterbug, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que chocara bruscamente con un árbol "¡Billy!" gritó Pauli preocupada.

"¡Pauli, ve por Billy, yo me encargo!" dijo Kisuke lanzándose al combate, junto con su ataque Burbujas.

Pauli corrió hasta el lugar donde impactó Billy y lo recogió con cuidado "Tranquilo Billy, vas a estar bien, aun me queda una Poción..." ella paró al ver que Billy no hablaba, ni siquiera respiraba "¿Billy?... ¡Hablame! ¡Billy!" gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Pully!" gritó Shauna corriendo hacia ella, también se vio como venían los demás "Vine al escuchar un grito, ¿Qué paso?" preguntó hasta que pudo ver como Pauli abrazaba a Billy "¿Estas... llorando?"

"¡Y no vuelvas!" dijo Kisuke enojado haciéndole un último Burbujas al Pikachu, debilitandolo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Calem llegando con las chicas "Vimos un rayo y escuchamos un grito"

"Billy... el esta... esta..." decía Pauli entre lágrimas "Muerto..."

"¡¿Como que tu Scatterbug a muerto?!" preguntó Trevor preocupado.

Los demás se agacharon para intentar consolar a Pauli mientras ella seguía abrazando a su difunto Pokemon...

* * *

**R.I.P: Billy el Scatterbug (Nv. 2-6)**

**Yo: justo tenía que recordar la primera muerte *llorando en un rincón***

**Kaito: recapitulando el triste momento; justo era Scatterbug vs Pikachu y en el primer turno Billy quedó en barra amarilla, entonces ella pensó que podría hacerle bastante daño con Tacleada... y el segundo Impactrueno salió critico...**

**Ginga: Creo que por eso no tiene Pokemon de tipo Bicho en el equipo... en ningún juego...**

**Yo: ¡Tengo un Beautifly en Pokemon Esmeralda! bueno, ese fue el primer cap de mi nuzlocke, actualizare cuando pueda y puede que en el próximo cap sea el combate contra la lider de vere en el sig capi.**


	2. Llegan dos más

**Yo: Puto Pikachu...**

**Rainbow: ¿Sigues afectada por eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Era un Scatterbug!, ¡Hasta creo que un Metapod nivel 4 es mejor que eso!**

**Yo: ¡Jodete!, bueno, aquí con el segundo capítulo de mi Nuzlocke, no obtuve reviews en el anterior, pero eso no me detiene para continuar este Nuzlocke. Ahora, diganlo.**

**Ginga: Pokemon no le pertenece, solo el fic.**

* * *

"De... de verdad lo siento..." dijo Shauna junto a Pauli y los demás mirando una pequeña tumba que decía; Descansa, Billy.

"Esta bien, creo que lo superare..." respondió Pauli con su Froakie entre brazos.

"¡Tristeza total!" gritó Tierno dándole un abrazo de oso a Pauli, poniéndola morada por la falta de oxigeno.

"Puedes soltarla ya..." dijo Trevor haciendo que Tierno soltara a la castaña "Oye Pau, aunque Billy ya no este, no te rindas ¿Quieres?"

"Si" continuo Calem "Seguramente él quiere que no te des por vencida. No es el fin del mundo"

Ante eso, Pauli sonrió "Gracias chicos..." dijo levantándose "Así que... ¿Ahora toca Ciudad Novarte?" preguntó con intención de cambiar el tema.

"Si, ahí toca el primer gimnasio, con Pokemon de tipo Insecto" respondió Trevor.

"¿Nos vamos juntos?" preguntó Shauna.

Pauli lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió "Adelántense si quieren..."

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del bosque.

"¿Segura que estas bien?" preguntó Kisuke.

"Claro... ningún problema..." respondió Pauli yendo a la salida.

~Ruta 3~

"Jefa..." llamó Samu saliendo de su Poke ball "¿me puede dejar luchar una vez?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Etto..." la castaña ni siquiera lo había pensado, su pequeño Pansage todavía esta en un nivel muy bajo (Nv. 4) por lo que mandarlo a luchar era muy arriesgado "No haria daño intentarlo... supongo..."

Samu se adelanto a la hierba alta feliz por luchar, mientras a Pauli y a Kisuke le salia una gota estilo anime.

"Ese Pansage esta loco..." susurro Kisuke hasta que escuchó el *crack* de una ramita "¿Oiste eso?"

"¿Oír que?" preguntó Pauli antes de ver como un Bunnelby saltaba hacia ella.

"¡BANZAI!" gritó atacándola en la cara con Tacleada "Golpe directo" dijo victorioso.

"Awawawawawawaw..." se quejó Pauli con las manos en la cara "¿Qué mierd...?" preguntó hasta que vio al Bunnelby riendo "Dejame adivinar... ¿Quieres luchar sin importar lo que diga?"

Bunnelby ladeo la cabeza "Bueno... si y no..." respondió "Primero que nada, soy hembra, por si no sabias humana y dos..." dijo antes de saltar a su pecho "¡Quiero tener un entrenador!"

"¿Qué qué?" preguntaron Pauli y Kisuke a la vez.

"Si, quiero tener un entrenador. Ellos son fuertes, y nos hacen fuertes a nosotros, y así evolucionamos, y nos hacemos más fuertes, y..." explicó de manera acelerada "Para ello primero debo tener un combate con uno"

"¿de que me perdí?" preguntó Samu llegando luego de acabar con el Pichu de una preescolar.

Pauli volteo hacia Samu y le dijo "Samu, no preguntes nada y te dejo hacer este combate."

"¡Matanga!" respondió de una Samu y se lanzó para quedar frente a la Bunnelby "¿Empezamos Lady Cachetes?"

Bunnelby se quedó callada y simplemente se lanzó con Tacleada para atacar. Samu se movió rápidamente, apenas consiguió esquivarlo "Es rápida..." dijo "Pero no lo suficiente..." justo ahí, se movió con agilidad y le hizo un Arañazo. No sin antes recibir un Tacleada en el estomago "¡Arg!" dijo callendo al piso "¡Eso no vale!"

"Jiji..." Bunnelby solo lo miro con ligera burla. Por su risa de ¨Posible victoria¨ no se fijó que Kisuke se lanzó con Destructor, golpeandola en el estomago y haciendola caer "¡Oh my idea!" gritó exageradamente por el dolor.

"Levántate reina del drama..." dijo Kisuke mirandola fijamente.

"¡Kisuke suficiente!" ordenó Pauli haciendo que Kisuke volteara.

"¡No friegues! justo cuando comenzaba lo bueno..." se quejó Bunnelby levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo "Aunque debo admitir, fue divertido para ser corto..."

Pauli la miró "¿Estas acostumbrada a esto?"

"Pues duh... para eso vivo..." respondió Bunnelby "Bueno, tal vez no para las peleas, pero me gusta tener diversión. Ya puedes lanzarme la Poke ball si quieres, estere feliz de unirme a tu equipo." terminó acercándose a ella.

"De acuerdo... puedes venir" respondió Pauli agachándose.

"¡Bruja!" oyeron gritar a Samu, quien aun seguía boca abajo.

"¡Yay! ¡Estoy en un equipo!" canturreo Bunnelby mientras dejaba que la Poke ball tocara su frente.

"Bienvenida al equipo..." dijo Pauli levantándose con su recien atrapada Bunnelby "... Lilly"

**Nombre: Lilly**

**Especie: Bunnelby**

**Género: Hembra**

**Habilidad: Carrillo**

**Naturaleza: Animada.**

**Característica****: Es algo impetuos****o y bobo**

"¡Abran paso!" gritó una chica de tes morena en patines avanzando a gran velocidad justó al lado de la castaña, casi golpeándola con el codo

"¡Ay! ¿¡No mames!? ¡¿Qué pedo?!" gritó Pauli asustada por el paso de la chica "¡Con más cuidado ¿quieres?!"

Lilly fue capaz de ver todo desde su nueva Poke Ball **(1)** "No llevo ni dos minutos aquí y ya me divierto" dijo contenta.

"No te acostumbres..." dijo Samu recien entrando a la suya.

~Ya en Ciudad Novarte~

Pauli juntó con Kisuke pudieron ver que Ciudad Novarte era una ciudad muy bonita, casas decoradas con varias flores. Y al final, un lugar más grande que los otros "Ese creo que es el Gimnasio Novarte..." dijo Pauli.

"No quisiera alarmarte pero..." dijo Kisuke saltando de su hombro "Tu amigo Trevor dijo que este gimnasio es de tipo Insecto"

"Entonces..." Pauli captaba a medias hasta que Kisuke señalo las Poke Balls de Samu y Lilly y ahí sintio como si un rayo la partiera en dos al pensar:

Kisuke: Pokemon de tipo Agua.

Samu: Pokemon de tipo Planta

Lilly: Pokemon de tipo Normal

"O-ok, no hay por qué alarmarse" dijo Pauli algo entrecortada "Seguramente por aquí encontraremos un Litleo o un Fletching o lo que sea que sirva...".

~Una curación más tarde~

"Ok, se supone que esta es la ruta 22..." dijo Pauli mirando el mapa que le dio su madre "Decente..."

Samu sin ningún aviso, salio de su Poka ball "Oiga, exactamente ¿Como pasaremos a todas esas personas?" preguntó mirando el camino, totalmente lleno de entrenadores.

"¿Y si hacemos un yolo?" preguntó Lilly también saliendo de su Poke ball.

"_¡Cuack!_" oyeron decir a un pato no muy lejos de ahí. Todos voltearon hacia aquel sonido, excepto Kisuke, quien aun estaba en su Poke Ball. Al mandar la vista al pasto cerca de un arbusto espinoso, se encontraba un Farfetch'd quien tenía su ala atascada entre las espinas y no dejaba de chillar "¡Cuack cuack, ay dolor! ¡Arceus salvame!" gritaba exageradamente.

Lilly se acercó sin siquiera preguntar a su entrenadora "Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó con calma.

El Farfetch'd la vio con el ceño fruncido "No lo se, por qué no le preguntas... ¡¿A MI ALA ATORADA EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO ARBUSTO!?" dijo haciendo callar a la Bunnelby.

"¡Oye, el hecho de estar en apuros no te da el derecho a ser cruel!" dijo Samu acercándose con Pauli.

"Amen por eso" respondió Lilly cruzada de brazos "¿Qué crees Pauli? ¿lo dejamos sufrir?"

Samu la miró de reojo y le dijo maliciosamente "Perdón por decirte bruja..." A lo que Lilly simplemente chocó su puño con el del Pansage.

Farfetch'd los miró enojado y grito "Para su información, no merezco esta tortura cuando buscaba bayas. Y más les vale tener mas respeto conmigo: Bobbisky Garcia..."

"Callate y entra..." dijo Pauli chocando la Poke Ball con el pico del Pokemon, capturandolo de inmediato.

**Nombre: Bobby**

**Especie: Farfetch'd**

**Genero: Macho**

**Habilidad: Vista Lince**

**Naturaleza: Grosera**

**Característica****: Le encanta comer**

"¿Por qué la captura?" preguntó Kisuke desde su Poke Ball.

Pauli solo sonrió mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime "¡Tipo Volador!" gritó alzando la Poke Ball de Bobby mientras a Samu y a Kisuke les salia una gota estilo anime y Lilly reía.

"Oye, tu eres..." escucharon decir a alguien detras suyo. Los tres voltearon y vieron a la patinadora de hace un rato quitándose el casco "¡Si, eres la entrenadora que me encontré en la Ruta 3!"

"_¿Me encontró? Más bien que casi me atropelló..._" pensó Pauli con ganas de golpearla "Si, que sorpresa..." dijo entre dientes antes de ver que ella tenía una Poke Ball en su cinturón "¿También entrenas?"

La chica, de nombre Ashley **(2) **sonrió mientras que de esa Poke Ball salia un Zigzagoon que empezó a mover la cola "Si, los patinadores también somos entrenadores, y... sobre lo de antes... lo siento..." se disculpó tímidamente "Debí frenar los patines en ese momento..."

Pauli miró a Ashley con un aura asesina. Pero luego sonrió y dijo "Esta bien, la gente comete errores..."

En ese momento Ashley tomo las manos de Pauli a la vez "¡Espera, quiero compensarte! ¿Tienes pensado ir al Gimnasio de Novarte?" preguntó a lo que la castaña asintió "Pues, yo puedo ayudarte haciendo una pequeña batalla, si me ganas, tienes todo acceso al Gimnasio y te doy un par de Patines ¿Qué dices?"

Pauli miro a sus Pokemon, los cuales asintieron sin duda "Ok, andando"

"¡Yay! andando Zigzagoon!" dijo Ashley haciendo que su Zigzagoon saliera al frente.

"¡Adelante Lilly!" dijo Pauli haciendo que Lilly avanzara "Ataque Rápido"

A eso, Lilly comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, haciendo que su oponente apenas pudiera verla "Gruñido" dijo Ashley, haciendo que su Zigzagoon gruñera con fuerza, logrando así que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte "Bien, ahora Látigo".

Zigzagoon comenzó a mover su cola velozmente, bajando así la defensa de Lilly "Vamos Lilly, Malicioso" dijo Pauli a lo que Lilly mirara malvadamente a Zigzagoon "Ahora Ataque Rápido".

La Bunnelby volvió a tomar impulso al correr "Esquivalo y Látigo". Con agilidad, Zigzagoon esquivó el golpe de Lilly y volvió a agitar su cola.

"Sigue con Ataque Rápido" Lilly trataba de golpear a Zigzagoon con su Ataque Rápido, pero este seguía esquivándolo y usando Látigo "_Esto no sirve y en cualquier momento va a atacar, por algo esta usando tanto Látigo..._" pensó Pauli cuando algo la sacó de su mente.

"¡Zigzagoon, Tacleada!" ante eso, Zigzagoon comenzó a correr hacia Lilly.

"¡Lilly, salta!" dijo Pauli, a lo que Lilly pegó un salto alto. Pero no se esperaba que Zigzagoon también saltara luego de subirse a una piedra alta. El saltó consiguió que Zigzagoon pudiera darle a Lilly con Tacleada, haciendo que ella saliera volando hasta caer boca arriba en el suelo "¡Lilly!" Pauli temió lo peor al ver que su Bunnelby no se movia. Por suerte, Lilly se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente y con una mano en el estomago.

"Estoy bien..." dijo débilmente.

Por el susto, Pauli casi se desmalló mientras Samu iba hacia el frente "Déjame seguir la pelea" dijo el Pansage serio.

"Samu..." dijo Pauli antes de sonreír "Bien, Lilly vuelve" dijo haciendo que Lilly regresara a su Poke Ball "De acuerdo, usa Latigo Cepa"

Ante la orden, Samu uso su cola como liana para tomar al Zigzagoon y alzarlo "¡Zigzagoon!". Así sin pensarlo, Samu lanzó con fuerza al Zigzagoon para luego sonreír y darse la vuelta mientras el pequeño Pokemon caía al suelo debilitado. El Latigo Cepa había sigo crítico.

"Zigzagoon..." dijo Ashley recogiendo a su Zigzagoon, el cual abrio lentamente los ojos y sonrio a su entrenadora "Estuviste increible amigo" de ahí regreso al Pokemon a su Poke Ball y fue hacia Pauli, quien estaba tomando a su Pansage "¡Eso fue asombroso! realmente eres buena"

"jeje, gracias..." respondió Pauli "Aunque tu Zigzagoon también es muy bueno"

Ashley rió hasta que recordó algo "¡Cierto!, olvide mi promesa, ahora puedes enfrentarte a Viola en el Gimnasio Novarte y tengo el honor de Patinadora de darte, ¡esto!" dijo sacando unos patines negros con agujetas moradas "Espero que te guste, no había otro par y no sabía cual..."

"¡Me encantan!" respondió Pauli con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba los patines "Amo los colores oscuros"

"¿D-de veras?" preguntó Ashley a lo que Pauli asintió "Genial!. Bueno, tengo que irme, prometí estar en casa temprano, pero espero volvernos a ver" finalizó antes de salir patinando.

"¡Adios!" se despidió Pauli con la mano antes de presenciar los patines "En serio son muy bonitos"

Samu tiró de la falda de Pauli para llamar su atención "¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Samu?" preguntó la castaña hasta que Samu señalo la Poke Ball de Lilly y Pauli se puso totalmente blanca...

"¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDE QUE LILLY NECESITA CURACIÓN INMEDIATA!" en menos de dos segundos, Pauli tenía puestos los patines y comenzó a patinar a lo loco para llevar a su Bunnelby al Centro Pokemon.

Kisuke solo la miró desde su Poke Ball y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "_Creo que... no será tan malo estar con ella..._" pensó mientras su entrenadora seguía tropezando para poder llegar al Centro Pokemon...

* * *

**(1): siempre me imagino eso, que las Poke Ball son transparentes y que los pokemon pueden ver en ellas.**

**(2): nombre puesto por mi :3**

**Yo: honestamente, esperaba que Lilly tuviera Recogida como habilidad. Mirandolo del lado bueno, al menos no es un Bidoof o un Dunsparce.**

**Pinkie: Que equipo más kawaii 3**

**Ginga: ¿no sabes patinar?**

**Yo: no tengo plata para comprar patines...**

**Kaito: ahora si conviene decir; el próximo capítulo será la batalla contra Viola**

**Yo: tuve muchos problemas escribiendo este, por eso quedó algo corto, en fin, ojala y les haya gustado, salu2**


	3. La medalla Insecto

**Yo: Hola que hay?. Bueno, hoy día es el día, me enfrentare a Viola en el Gimnasio.**

**Nutty: no te diste cuenta de algo?**

**Yo: de qué?**

**Nutty: Viola de Witch's house...**

**Yo: O.O**

**Rainbow: lindo, ya quedó en shock... bueno, Pokemon no le pertenece, solo el fic.**

* * *

Después de un gran entrenamiento, todo el equipo de Pauli estaba en un nivel bastante bueno **(Lv. 11-13) **como para enfrentarse al Gimnasio Novarte.

"Muy bien todos, por desgracia Samu no podrá hacer este combate..." dijo Pauli mientras que su Pansage se encogía de hombros.

"¿Por qué me veo involucrado en esta idiotez?" preguntó Bobby cruzado de alas.

Lilly solo le palmeo la espalda "Vamos, cuando te acostumbras te das cuenta de que es bastante cool" respondió.

"Callate, tu saliste muy herida en el último combate" dijo Bobby señalando los vendajes que tenía Lilly en el estomago "Escuché que un Scatterbug murió al cuidado de ella ¿Quieres que me acostumbre a eso?" preguntó molesto.

Lilly quedó pensativa con las patas delanteras en el estomago: Nunca le habían contado lo de Billy, pero aun así, ella no dudaba de Pauli, sabía que al ser un entrenadora no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, sobre todo después de la batalla contra ese Zigzagoon, llevándola al Centro Pokemon y cuidándola hasta que estuvo completamente bien.

"Por mi, cree lo que quieras niña..." dijo Bobby con su puerro en el hombro.

Pauli frente a la puerta del gimnasio, tragó saliva antes de respirar profundamente "¿Estan listos?" preguntó a su equipo.

"Yo si..." respondió Kisuke sin expresión significativa.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" dijo Lilly dando un pequeño salto, aunque aun seguía dudando de lo que dijo el Farfetch'd.

"A mi la verdad no me importa..." dijo Bobby con un gruñido.

"Yo me quedare en la banca" respondió Samu con una sonrisa y una mano detras de la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no podía luchar debido a desventaja de tipo.

Pauli volvio a mirar la puerta del gimnasio "Aquí vamos..." dijo mientras abría la puerta con sus cuatro Pokemon. Al entrar, pudo ver que era más que nada una galería de fotos, más que nada de Pokemon de tipo Insecto, rodeado de paredes y columnas blancas, lo cual le recordaba a la galería de arte en ¨Ib¨ "Lo imaginaba más selvático..."

"Es tipo Insecto, no tipo Planta, idiota" respondieron Kisuke y Bobby a la vez.

"Disculpe..." llamó el encargado "De casualidad ¿viene a retar a Viola a un combate?" preguntó.

"Pues si, venimos a obtener la primera medalla de Kalos" respondió Pauli mientras el encargado sonreía.

"En ese caso" respondió el señor "Solo baje por esa cuerda y llegara con la Lider" finalizó señalando una cuerda que estaba bajando por una compuerta.

"_Debí verlo venir..._" pensó Pauli con una gota estilo anime mientras agarraba la cuerda con el resto de su equipo y saltar al vació "¡¿Por qué no hay elevadores?!" gritó cayendo y quemándose las manos por el roce.

"¡No grites que pareces idiota!" gritó Kisuke.

"¡Esto es Sparta!" gritaron Samu y Lilly riendo.

"¡Arceus ¿Por qué me odias?!" gritó Bobby quien ni siquiera pensó en agitar las alas para volar.

Siguieron así por un par de minutos hasta que aterrizaron en algo que parecía una gigantesca tela de araña con gotas de rocío, debajo de eso solo había oscuridad.

"Mis manos..." dijo Pauli agitando las manos para que se enfriaran y luego pudo ver el ¨fondo¨ "¡Nadie dijo que esto fuera tan profundo!" gritó temblando y mirando el vació. **(1)****  
**

"¡No tiembles alcornoque!" la retó Bobby ya aleteando mientras Kisuke, Lilly y Samu caían sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

"¿¡C-c-como no quieres que tiemble ante casi cuarenta metros de profundidad!?" gritó Pauli tratando de calmarse en vano hasta que Lilly la abofeteo con sus orejas "...Gracias, me hacia falta..." Miró hacia el frente "¿Donde creen que este Viola?"

"Creo que ni siquiera sabes como es ella..." comentó Kisuke cruzado de brazos mientras miraba hacia la misma dirección que su entrenadora "Pero yo escuché en el laboratorio que ella es rubia y siempre lleva una cámara con ella".

_~Flash~_

Todos voltearon y vieron a una camarografa de cabello rubio con un broche atras, vistiendo una musculosa blanca y un pantalón azul ajustado con unas botas negras al otro lado de la telaraña.

"¿Te sorprendí?" preguntó la rubia poniendo un mechón de su cabello detras de su oreja "Aunque solo fotografió Pokemon Insecto, creo que son interesantes, soy Viola" se presentó.

Pauli se movió tratando de no caerse "¿Tu eres la líder de Novarte?"

Viola rió un poco mientras caminaba hacia ella "Tal vez quieres que vayamos a un lugar más solido..." dijo antes de que la castaña la abrazara fuertemente mientras gritaba ¨Llevame!¨ "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Adelante Dustox y Beautifly!" llamó a unos Dustox y unos Beautifly que los agarraron con sus pequeñas patitas y los llevaron a una plataforma de madera "Ahora ¿a qué viniste?" preguntó.

"B-Bueno..." Pauli estaba algo nerviosa hasta que dijo decidida "¡Vine a obtener la Medalla Insecto!".

"Ah, eso..." dijo Viola "Pues bueno, pero usaremos mis reglas..." comenzó a explicar contando con los dedos "Uno; Solo usaremos un Pokemon cada una y Dos; ninguna usara Pociones, Antidotos ni nada de eso".

Pauli suspiró mientras pensaba a quienes usar en el combate "De acuerdo..."

~Una pequeña preparación después~

"Entonces..." decía el referí **(2) **mientras Pauli estaba al lado derecho de un estadio no tan grande y Viola estaba al otro extremo "Comenzara la batalla entre la Lider Viola y la retadora Pauli, dos Pokemon cada una y sin objetos curativos..."

"Que mal que no traje palomitas..." se quejó Samu en una pequeña banca juntó con Kisuke.

"Callaté idiota, quiero ver como ella supera este reto..." respondió Kisuke en tono serio viendo como Pauli sacaba una de sus Poke balls.

"¡Comiencen!" gritó el referí iniciando el combate.

"¡Sal, Surskit!" llamó Viola a su Surskit, el cual aterrizó deslizándose en su espacio.

"¡Adelante Lilly!" llamó Pauli a su Bunnelby, la cual parecía lista para luchar aun con sus heridas del combate contra Zigzagoon.

"¡Ataque Rápido!" dijeron ambas, haciendo que sus Pokemon avanzaran a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una intensidad lo bastante fuerte para que ambos Pokemon salieran volando hasta caer de nuevo en sus esquinas.

**(Nutty: debido a que la autora tiene un montón de examenes que hacer, tuvo que hacer la pelea con pocos dialogos, debido a que le cuesta hacerlo así... ¡ALELUYA!)**

Surskit volvió a usar Ataque Rápido, pero Lilly fue más rápida y agarró a su oponente con sus orejas antes de saltar sobre él y usar Doble Bofetón. Por desgracia, Surskit usó Hidrochorro para llenar la cara de Lilly con agua, ella comenzó a secarse, pero Surskit usó Burbuja para querer acabar rápido el combate. Las burbujas golpearon a Lilly como si fueran pequeñas bombas, ahí Surskit aprovechó para repetir el Ataque Rápido. Lilly, ya seca, pudo escuchar unas piedras que eran movidas por la velocidad, así que volteó haciendo un segundo Doble Bofetón de manera crítica. Mandando a volar a un debilitado Surskit, dejando a Lilly como la ganadora.

"¡Surskit no puede seguir!" dijo el referí mientras Viola y Pauli regresaban a sus Pokemon.

"Bueno, bueno, espero y hayas dejado espacio para la mejor parte..." dijo Viola sacando otra Pokeball "¡Ahora, Vivillon!" llamó a su Vivillon rosado.

"Combate aereo, ¡Que genial!" respondió Pauli emocionada mientras que sacaba a su Farfetch'd "Bobby, ¡porfavoooor que no te lastime!" dijo mientras Bobby gruñía.

"Cállate!, soy tipo Volador y ella una tipo Insecto, soy capaz de ganar..." Bobby no acabó ya que recibió una Tacleada de Vivillon.

"Lo mejor _segga_ que no te distraigas del combate, ¿_oui_?" dijo Vivillon en un tono francés mientras Bobby se levantaba.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera estaba listo Cuack!" se quejó Bobby volando hacia ella mientras Pauli murmuró un ¨Hablo en serio...¨

"¡Vivillon, usa Acoso!" dijo Viola, por lo que Vivillon le lanzó a Bobby una especie de polvo negrusco, el cual atrapó a Bobby, haciendo caer.

"¡No veo nada!" dijo Bobby aleteando para quitarse el polvo, lo cual solo empeoraba la situación, ya que mientras más se movía, Acoso le estaba quemando las alas.

"¡Bobby, tu puedes! ¡Usa Golpe Aereo!" dijo Pauli algo nerviosa.

Bobby abrió bien los ojos y se lanzó hacia Vivillon mientras le brillaban las alas. Ignorando el Acoso, siguió volando hacia Vivillon "¡Rápido Vivillon, Tacleada!" ordenó Viola, a lo que Vivillon se lanzó hacia Bobby, formando una pequeña nube de humo al impacto.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que se pudo ver como Vivillon caia al suelo debilitado, seguida de Bobby.

"¡Bobby!" dijo Pauli lanzándose y alcanzando a agarrar a su Farfetch'd antes de que impactara "¡Increible, lo hiciste!" dijo abrazándolo.

"No me alabes, tonta..." respondió Bobby sacudiéndose el polvo, el cual ahora no quemaba.

"No seas inepto y dejame apapacharte" dijo Pauli abrazandolo con pequeñas lágrimas mientras llegaban Kisuke y Samu.

"¡Eso fue increible!" dijo Samu brincando.

"Nada mal..." dijo Kisuke.

"Bueno, e de admitir que me sorprendiste en el combate..." dijo Viola regresando a su Vivillon "Pensaba que ese Farfeth'd tuyo no iba a lograrlo" Pauli arqueó una ceja "Dicen que un entrenador enfrentó un Gimnasio Insecto con un Staravia, pero su Pokemon no pudo lograrlo ante la Vespiqueen de aquí..."

La castaña y sus Pokemon guardaron silencio unos segundos "Bueno, lo que importa ahora es que, me ganaste limpiamente..." dijo Viola sacando una insignia con forma de escarabajo "... Por ello, te entregó la primera medalla de Kalos; ¡La medalla insecto!"

Pauli tomo la medalla y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba a su equipo "¡Primera medalla!" gritó abrazándolos a todos.

"Felicidades..." dijo Kisuke con una pequeña sonrisa, lo mismo dijo Samu, pero más alegre.

"¡Lo hicimos!" canturreo Lilly.

"No cantes victoria, aun te quedan siete gimnasios" dijo Bobby, haciendo que Lilly lo golpeara con sus orejas.

~Centro Pokemon~

Pauli con Kisuke estaban esperando a que Lilly estuviera mejorada, ya que ella dejó a Bobby y a Samu en la Pc. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Kisuke.

"¿eh?" dijo Pauli.

"Poner a Samu y Bobby en la Pc..." dijo Kisuke para poner bien en claro su punto "Ellos querían estar en tu equipo hasta el final, bueno... tal vez Bobby no tanto..."

Pauli quedó callada unos segundos "Bueno... después de lo de Billy, decidí ser un poco más cuidadosa con lo que quiero entrenar... dejar a Bobby para cuando quiera usar Vuelo y Samu... tener a un Simisage puede ser problemático... espero me entiendas..."

Kisuke solo suspiró hasta que la enfermera Joy llegó con la Poke Ball de Lilly "La recuperación fue todo un exito." dijo la enfermera entregandole la Poke Ball a Pauli.

"Muchas gracias" respondió Pauli para sacar a su Bunnelby y explicarle la situación de la Pc. Lilly lo entendió mejor de lo esperado.

"No hay problema, además, los sacaremos pronto... ¿Verdad?" preguntó Lilly a lo que Pauli asintió **(3)**.

~Ruta 4~

"Esta ruta lleva a Ciudad Luminalia..." dijo Pauli mirando su mapa "Ahí esta el gimnasio Luminalia y el Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore..." comenzó a caminar hasta que la detuvo una mujer castaña usando un traje rosa con negro.

"¡Oye!" llamó "Tú eres la que derrotó a Viola hoy ¿Verdad?"

Pauli asintió y dijo "Y tu eres..."

La mayor quedó con una gota estilo anime y con una mano detras de la cabeza "Lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Alexa, la hermana mayor de Viola y soy una periodista de Ciudad Luminalia"

"Soy Pauli, encantada" dijo Pauli cuando vió un objeto negro detrás de Alexa "¿Qué es eso?"

"O, esto..." dijo Alexa sacando el objeto negro, el cual tenía forma de casco raro "Es un Repartir Experiencia, un objeto que hace que los Pokemon de tu equipo obtengan experiencia, aun si no han participado en la batalla" explicó "Tenía pensado dártelo, los otros entrenadores no consiguen derrotar a mi hermanita en el primer intento" finalizó dandole el Repartir Exp. a Pauli.

"Bueno, gracias..." respondió la entrenadora antes de que Alexa se alejara "...Bueno, sigamos...".

~20 segundos después~

"Perdón si la golpee, no miraba el camino..." se disulpó ese Combee mientras Pauli se sobaba la frente.

"No importa..." dijo Pauli levantandose y ahí recién viendo al Pokemon frente a ella "¡Santo Arceus, una Combee!" gritó abrazandola con fuerza.

"¿¡P-p-perdón!?" preguntó Combee confundido.

Kisuke tiró de la manga de su entrenadora "Pauli, no es..."

"Calla Kisuke, quiero disfrutar esto" dijo Pauli frotando su mejilla con Combee hasta que este le dijo.

"Disculpe señorita..." dijo Combee despegandose de Pauli al aletear "Pero deberia decirle, que no soy un espécimen femenino..."

"¿Ara?" dijo Pauli hasta que notó que ese Combe...

No tenía...

La marca roja de las hembras...

"¡FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU!" gritó Pauli a los cuatro vientos haciendo que el Combee y Kisuke salieran volando "¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA UN COMBEE MACHO? ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE TENGA VIDA!"

Combee miró a Kisuke "Será raro que pregunte, pero ¿Les molesta si me unó a ustedes? puedo traeles Mieles, las cuales serán útiles para atrapar Pokemon" dijo, por lo que Kisuke sacó una Poke ball de quien sabe donde.

"Solo golpeala..." dijo Kisuke para que Combee tocará la Poke ball mientras Pauli seguía maldiciéndose.

**Nombre: Jack**

**Especie: Combee**

**Genero: Macho...**

**Habilidad: Recogemiel**

**Naturaleza: Afable**

**Característica: Es un buen fajador**

Pauli quedó gruñiendo mientras caminaba hasta llegar al desvió que llevaba a Ciudad Luminalia, pero cuando iba a entrar, la detuvieron un chico rubio y una chica morena de cabello morado, ambos vestidos de blanco.

"Disculpa si interrumpimos tu ira, pero ¿De casualidad has visto a un Pokemon llamado Flabebe?" preguntó el rubio.

Pauli quedó pensativa hasta que recordó haberse enfrentado a una chica que tenía un Flabebe en la Ruta 22 "Lo tengo visto en la Pokedex..." respondió.

"Eso ya es algo..." dijo la morena "Verás, Flabebe es un Pokemon de Tipo Hada, un tipo descubierto hace no mucho... Eso hizo que evolucionara la investigación entre tipos de Pokemon" decía con estrellas en los ojos.

"Perdón si parezco medio confundida..." dijo Pauli "Pero ¿ustedes son...?"

A los dos les salió una gota estilo anime "Lo sentimos" dijo el rubio "Soy Dexio y la chica a mi lado es Sina..." se presentó Dexio.

"Somos ayudantes del profesor Sycamore desde hace dos años" dijo Sina.

"Así que se diría que somos veteranos jeje..." dijo Dexio mientras Pauli pensaba "_Que raro... terminan la oración del otro..._"

"Bueno, con aquel tema, yo iba camino a Ciudad Luminalia" dijo Pauli, de ahí Sina y Dexio la miraron.

"¿Te guiamos hasta alla?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Pauli se encogió de hombros de manera mental "Claro..." respondió empezando a caminar detrás de Sina y Dexio.

"Por cierto..." dijo Dexio a la salida del desvió hacia Ciudad Luminalia "...¿Como te estas llevando con tu Froakie?" preguntó viendo a Kisuke en el hombro de Pauli.

"¿Eh? Bueno... creo que vamos progresando..." dijo Pauli con seguridad.

"Genial, es importante establecer lasos con tus Pokemon..." respondió Dexio "Por eso... deberías tener esto..." dijo entragandole un disco que tenía escrito ¨Retribución¨ en el "Bueno... basta de drama... ¡Ahora, entremos a Ciudad Luminalia!" finalizó, esta vez juntó con Sina, cuando ellos con Pauli caminaban para entrar en la gran Ciudad Luminalia...

* * *

**1: ¡Le temo a las alturas! ¿¡Ok?!**

**2: Traté de adaptarlo al anime...**

**3: Al final quedarón más abandonados que mis estudios de Física...**

**Yo: ¡Sigo sin creer la puñetera suerte que tengo! ¿Como me salió un Combee macho?**

**Nutty: Al menos con Recogemiel...**

**Yo: *Lo interrumpo* ¡No sirve ni como esclavo de HM!**

**Pinkie: bueno, ese fue el cap de hoy, ¿como le ira a nuestra Pauli en su viaje? ¿Qué inicial de Kanto creen que escogerá? ¿Y de quién creen que era el Staravia de la mini-historia de Viola...? ¡Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de; La historia de Kalos!**

**Los demás: *Aplauden***

**Kaito: Otra cosa, dejen reviews, por favor, no sean mala gente...**


	4. Bienvenidos a Luminalia

**Yo: holiguis! ¿Qué tal?, bueno, estoy tardando un poco con las actualizaciones por otros fanfics que tengo pendientes y mis clases, bueno, no más espera, Pokemon no me pertenece, solo el fic y los nombres fomes que pongo a los Pokemon.**

**P.D: No mencione que en el cap anterior Pauli recibió la MT; Acoso...**

* * *

"¡Ya llegamos, Ciudad Luminalia!" dijero Dexio y Sina cuando ellos con Pauli entraron a una gran ciudad con enormes edificios, casas, hoteles, etc y a lo lejos se podía ver una gran torre con forma triangular, parecida a la Torre Eifel.

Pauli y sus Pokemon miraron hacia arriba para ver la cima de los edificios "...Me siento diminuta..." dijo la entrenadora en voz baja.

"¡Imagínate yo!" dijo Jack desde su Poke Ball con una gota estilo anime.

"Bueno, el laboratorio de Sycamore esta por allá, sígueme..." dijo Sina, a lo que Pauli comenzó a caminar juntó a ella mientras que Jack salía sin permiso de su Poke Ball.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" preguntó Pauli sacando la Poke Ball de su Combee "La idea es que estes adentro..."

"Mis disculpas..." respondió Jack con un frasco de liquido viscoso en su espalda "...Pero estoy acostumbrado al deber de la colmena; darle la Miel recién recolectada a la dominante, por ende, tengo que darle esto, mi reina..." dijo entragandole el frasco mientras Pauli estaba con cara de ¨wtf?¨ y Kisuke se burlaba.

"¿Mi reina?" preguntó en voz baja "¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" se reia golpeando el suelo de su Poke Ball.

"Eh... ¿Gracias?" dijo Pauli en voz baja guardando el frasco en su mochila mientras Jack regresaba a su Poke Ball, justó antes de que ella chocará con Sina, la cual estaba frente a un gran edificio blanco "¡¿Cuantas veces tendré que golpearme hoy!?" gritó mientras Sina decía.

"Ya llegamos...", Pauli miró el edificio que tenía enfrente para ver como Sina y Dexio entraban, ella hizo lo mismo.

"Vaya..." dijo una recepcionista peli negra con lenes al verlos "Sina, Dexio, bienvenidos..." los saludó "¿Quién es su acompañante?"

"Uno de los elegidos de Sycamore..." respondió Dexio, por lo que la recepcionista asintió mientras señalaba el ascensor. Dexio miró a Pauli "El Profesor te espera arriba y descuida, tus amigos llegaran pronto..."

"Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer..." dijo Sina mientras Pauli asentía y entraba al ascensor, el cual comenzó a subir sin que ella hiciera nada...

~Segundo piso del Laboratorio~

"Al fin conoceremos a tu antiguo dueño Kisuke..." dijo Pauli esperando a que se detuviera el ascensor mientras su Froakie salia de su Poke Ball.

"El no era mi dueño, solo me cuidaba a mi juntó con Fennekin, Chespin, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle..." explicó Kisuke cuando a Pauli se le iluminó el rostro.

"Esperaesperaesperaespera, ¿Quieres decir que también tiene iniciales de Kanto?" preguntó Pauli sorprendida antes de sentir como el elevador se detenía y se abrían las puertas y dejaban ver a un hombre de no más de 25-30 años **(N/A: estoy bien?)** de cabello negro usando una bata blanca. Este parecía estarla esperando de antes.

"Al fin nos conocemos..." dijo ese hombre "Soy el Profesor Auguntine Sycamore".

"Y-yo soy Pauli, e-encantada de conocerlo..." dijo la entrenadora tímidamente en cuanto Sycamore vio al Froakie.

"¡No puede ser!" gritó agarrandolo "Será posible que ¿Pudiste domesticarlo?" preguntó con ojitos brillosos.

Pauli y Kisuke quedaron con cara de ¨wtf?¨ mientras Pauli decía "Domesti... ¿Qué cosa?"

"Ningún entrenador a podido domesticar a este Froakie, siempre lo regresaban porque decían que los atacaba sin razón" explicó Sycamore.

"Pues a mi me aceptó en cinco segundos..." dijo Pauli hasta que se acordó de algo "Momento, ¡Eso no era el porque vine a Ciudad Luminalia!" dijo enojada y con las manos en la cabeza.

"En parte si..." la interrumpió el profesor Pokemon "Verás, en un inicio solo iba a escoger a un solo chico para ayudarme en mi busqueda, pero cuando me enteré de que la campeona de carreras Ryhorn y su hija que habla con los Pokemon vendrían a Kalos y creí que sería una oportunidad única en la vida..." dijo haciendo una pausa final para respirar.

Pauli frunció el ceño cuando menciono su ¨don¨ con esa energía "No es la gran cosa..." dijo desviando la mirada...

Sycamore quedó confundido ante el repentino cambio de humor de la chica hasta que escuchó unos gritos.

"¡Profesor, aquí estamos!" esos eran Shauna y Calem, quienes recién salían del ascensor con unas enormes sonrisas "Perdón con la ligera tardanza" se disculpó Shauna con una mano detrás de la cabeza y con su Fennekin asomandose desde la mochila.

"Felicidades por ganarnos Pully" dijo Calem con calma "Profesor, ¿Para qué nos llamó?"

"Ah si, eso..." dijo Sycamore acordándose del tema principal "Verán,resulta que aquí tengo a los tres iniciales de la región de Kanto; Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle y pensé que sería lo adecuado darle uno a cada uno, o más bien a los tres primeros elegidos..."

"¡¿En serio!?" dijeron Pauli y Shauna con ojos brillosos estilo anime mientras Kisuke regresaba al lado de su dueña.

"Pues si..." respondió Sycamore "Pero primero quiero ver algo..." dijo ahora serio "Pauli... ¡Enfrentarme en un combate!"

Pauli quedó sorprendida y antes de preguntar por qué, Sycamore dijo "Quiero ver que tan fuerte puedes ser y si ese don de hablar con los Pokemon en serio es útil..."

La castaña resopló resignada y dijo "Ok, ¡Andando!"

Sycamore lanzó una Poke ball, de la cual salió un Bulbasaur con cara desafiante "A luchar..."

Pauli sacó una Poke ball "Si quieres servir de algo, sirve ahora... ¡Jack!" dijo sacando a su Combee.

"¡Drenadoras!"

"¡Tornado!"

Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero se pudo ver como Bulbasaur tenía unos rasguños y Jack estaba envuelto en unas plantas muy delgadas "Oh mierda..." dijo Pauli en voz baja "Jack ¿Estas bien?"

Jack volteó hacia su entrenadora "Estoy, tranquila, seguire atacando y en un caso extremo, usa una Poción..." dijo calmando a Pauli.

"O-ok..." dijo Pauli poco confiada "¡Tornado otra vez!"

Esta vez el Tornado fue lanzado con más fuerza **(Crítico), **al punto de que este era literalmente un gigantesco tornado, todos estaban impactados mientras el Bulbasaur enemigo decía "Ya me chingue..." antes de que el tornado lo debilitara enseguida.

"¿Ganaste?" dijo Pauli impactada como el resto de los presentes.

"¿Gané?" dijo Jack igual de impactado.

"Fue solo el primer round" dijo Sycamore regresando a Bulbasaur y ahora sacando un Charmander "Ahora... round dos..."

"Jack, vuelve..." dijo Pauli regresando a su Combee "Kisuke ¿Estas listo?" miró a su Froakie.

"Nací listo" respondió tronándose los ¨nudillos¨ mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

"Usa Arañazo" dijo Sycamore haciendo que Charmander corriera a una gran velocidad y aunque Kisuke trató de evitarlo, Charmander fue más rápido y le dió un gran arañazo en la cara, haciendolo incluso sangrar.

"¡Kisuke!" gritó Pauli preocupada al ver a su Pokemon en el piso y oía las disculpas de Sycamore "Kisuke..." ella quería llorar, hasta que vio como Kisuke se levantaba con un brillo azuloso en sus ojos "¿Kisuke?"

"Di Hidropulso..." dijo Kisuke en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"¡SOLO DI EL PUTO HIDROPULSO!" gritó el Pokemon de agua asustando a su entrenadora mientras ella asentía.

"D-d-de acuerdo" dijo Pauli tartamudeando "¡Usa Hidropulso!"

Kisuke infló demasiado sus mejillas y lanzó un gigantesco anillo de agua, formando un pequeño pero poderoso ataque acuático. Charmander sin miedo, comenzó a correr para pasar a travez del anillo **(feel like dolphin XD), **corrió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente saltó a travez del Hidropulso "Mal movimiento..." dijo Kisuke sonriendo algo malefico, Charmander no entendía hasta que notó que el Hidropulso lo había atrapado apenas el saltó en el. El ataque se volvió una gran burbuja llena de agua que envolvió al pequeño dragón, así debilitando sus llamas y evaporandose a los cinco segundos, mostrando después a un Charmander debilitado "Nadie jode... a Kisuke..." dijo el Froakie antes de desmallarse.

"¡Kisuke!" Pauli agarró a su inicial en sus brazos, el cual abrió los ojos unos segundos y sonrió a su entrenadora "Nunca te vi sonreír..."

"Tonta..." dijo Kisuke "Aun no muero, solo necesito una Poción y ya esta...".

Pauli solo lo regresó a su Poke ball con un suspiro de alivio y miró a Sycamore "¡Último round!" gritó mientras todos veían como sacaba a Lilly "A luchar..."

"Esto será divertido..." dijo Lilly maliciosamente.

"Si es así. Adelante, Squirtle" dijo Sycamore sacando a su último Pokemon...

~Cinco segundos después~ (uds: ¡La weona floja!. Yo: I don't care!)

"Tal vez no tan divertido..." dijo Lilly sentada sobre un debilitado Squirtle mientras bostezaba y los demás estaban boquiabiertos.

"¡Ok, ok, me rindo!" dijo Sycamore moviendo exageradamente las manos "Eres más fuerte de lo que imagine..."

"Gracias..." dijo Pauli con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver como Sycamore sacaba un maletín con tres Poke balls.

"Como dije... ahora puedes tener a uno de estos tres como compañero" dijo Sycamore haciendo abrir las tres Poke balls con Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle.

Pauli los miró pensativa "_A ver, los tres me gustan por igual, pero solo puedo tener a uno, no puedo tener a Squirtle porque ya tengo a Kisuke y eso me daria muchos problemas... Charmander no me llama mucho la atención desde hace años... así que..."_ ahí, Pauli con una sonrisa, cargó a la Bulbasaur en sus brazos "Tu vendras conmigo..." dijo sonriendole.

"¿Y-y-y-yo?" dijo Bulbasaur con las mejillas rosadas "¡C-c-claro! d-daré lo mejor de mi" le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Shauna en voz baja.

"Yo escuché que en Johto, ella desarrollo una habilidad de hablar con los Pokemon" respondió Calem a lo que Shauna se ilusionó.

"Y dime..." dijo Pauli "¿Tienes un nombre o quieres que te ponga uno?" preguntó.

"M-me llamó Okasaki, Sakura Okasaki..." respondió Bulbasaur en voz baja, pero audible para su nueva dueña.

La castaña solo escuchó esa adorable voz y luego abrazó con fuerza a Sakura mientras salían corazones por doquier "¡ERES DEMASIADO ADORABLE!" gritó mientras Sakura soltaba un ¨Eep!¨

**Nombre: Sakura**

**Especie: Bulbasaur**

**Género: Hembra**

**Habilidad: Espesura**

**Naturaleza: Timida**

**Característica: Extremadamente curioso**

"Yo me tomaré mi tiempo~" dijo Shauna sonriendo mientras Calem rodaba los ojos y Pauli regresaba al ascensor con su nueva Bulbasaur en brazos.

Al bajar y salir del ascensor, ella pudo ver como Sina estaba hablando con un hombre muy alto, de cabello naranja y vistiendo de negro "Etto... iba a avisar que ya salía de aquí..." dijo en voz baja y algo asustadiza, pero el hombre alto volteó a verla y caminó hacia ella para luego mirarla de una forma muy aterradora antes de decirle:

"Chica, veo esperanza en ti, no dejes que te abandoné..." le dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando a Pauli y a Sakura pálidas y con algunas gotas de sudor encima.

"¿Quién... carajo era ese?" preguntó Pauli en el shock.

"Ese es Lissandre, uno de los amigos de Sycamore, la verdad no se cuales planes tiene este tipo, pero siempre me toca a mi informarlo..." respondió Sina mientras Pauli asentía lentamente y salía con cuidado hacia un Centro Pokemon.

~Mucho rato después, Centro Pokemon de Luminalia~

Pauli pegó un suspiro pesado mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera con su nueva Bulbasaur encima de sus piernas "El día de hoy estuvo muy jodido..." dijo en tono aburrido.

Sakura la miró curiosa y dijo "Entonces... Comenzaste tu viaje, perdiste a un amigo y obtuviste tu primera medalla ¿Y eso fue apenas hoy?"

Pauli la acarició "Si, a mi las cosas me estan pasando muy rápidamente aquí en Kalos, a diferencia de mi antiguo hogar..." dijo calmada.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza "Kisuke me dijo que eras de Johto, pero que nunca le contaste tu historia ahí ¿Por qué no quieres? puedes hablarlo conmigo si lo deseas..." dijo antes de ver como su entrenadora bajaba la mirada "¡P-p-p-pero si no quieres, n-no hay problema, no sere insistente, l-l-lo juró!" dijo agitando sus patas delanteras frenéticamente.

"Esta bien..." dijo Pauli ahora sonriendo "Igual no quiero deprimirlos con una simple historia jeje" mencionó antes de escuchar que la enfermera Joy la llamaba para entregarle a Kisuke y a Lilly en sus Poke Balls. La entrenadora en seguida los sacó "Dormiremos aquí hoy, después iremos a la siguiente ruta..." Vió como los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto que había escogido la castaña.

~Media noche~

Mientras Pauli dormía juntó a sus Pokemon, los cuales estaban fuera de sus Poke balls, Kisuke seguía despierto y parado frente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

"Oye, Jiraiya..." lo llamó Lilly, la cual también se había despertado "¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Nada que te importe..." respondió Kisuke sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

"Ya enserio weon" dijo Lilly moviendo la nariz "Te vi muy agresivo en esa pelea ¿Qué te pasó?"

Kisuke la miró de reojo "Solo es mi característica; ¨Orgulloso de mi fuerza¨..." respondió.

Lilly lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados "... Esa es sin duda la peor excusa que e oido... ¡Y vivía con muchos Biddofs!" dijo saltando hasta quedar al lado del Froakie "Andale, puedes decirme, sabes que somos compañeros de equipo"

Kisuke llegó a suspirar y dijo resignado "... Ahora con una entrenadora que me toleré, me veo obligado a protegerla y creo que tengo... miedo..." sintió como Lilly se le acercaba más, haciendo sonrojar un poco al Froakie.

"¿Miedo de qué?" preguntó la Bunnelby.

"Antes de capturarte, Pauli ya perdió a un compañero. Odie verla devastada, no se por qué, creo que así se siente cuando uno no quiere que nada le pase a un ser querido..." dijo Kisuke.

Lilly solo le palmeó la espalda con las orejas "Vamos, no te preocupes, Pauli eligió ser más fuerte con este viaje y nosotros la vamos a ayudar a superar cualquier reto. Mientras no nos demos por vencidos, todo estara bien" le dijo sonriendo.

Kisuke le devolvió la sonrisa "Los tipo Normal puro son demasiado positivos..." dijo haciendo un ¨Bro fist¨ con Lilly para luego volver a dormir.

Aunque, Kisuke todavía tenía un pensamiento en su mente: La conversación entre Pauli y Sycamore;

"¿Qué quería decir Pauli con esa negatividad?" dijo en voz baja recordando las palabras de su dueña;

"_No es la gran cosa..." dijo desviando la mirada..._

Igual recordó cuando se conocieron, cuando no le quiso contar el porque ella puede hablar con los Pokemon. Algo ocultaba la castaña y el iba a averiguar que era...

* * *

**Yo: ¡Estúpido y sensual capítulo que me costó un ovario hacerlo!**

**Ginga: Lo tenía listo hace mucho, pero la tipa es floja.**

**Yo: *lo golpeo* callate, bueno, ese fue el cap de hoy**

**Kaito: ¿Primera vez que haces suspenso?**

**Yo: en realidad no, pero estoy haciendo esto último a las dos de la mañana de un Domingo, así que ni puta idea si quedó bien...**

**Rainbow: Starter hembra?**

**Yo: Para mi eso es tan común como respirar... *con los cachetes inflados*, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el cap, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
